Right and Wrong
by TrueHeroOfTime
Summary: What he did, he didn't regret. It had amazing and wonderful and he loved it. But was it right? He wasn't even sure. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, oral.


The steam around him billows and rises up into the air, but everything around him is cold and uninviting. It makes him shiver with regret.

He doubts himself. He doubts everything he knows; everything he once believed. The aftermath of it all was full force now, and he knew why he didn't see it before. He wasn't himself then, and he hadn't known what possessed him to act in such a way.

Ritsuka knows the difference between right and wrong. He's an intelligent sixteen year old, and he refuses to deny it. It is true. And he understands consequences and when they are deserved. He knows all about that.

The truth is, the doubt is what is making him confused.

Using the towel, before disposing of it in the laundry basket, he wipes the mirror clean and stares at his reflection in the mirror.

His hair is damp and it clings to his cheeks and forehead. The dark semi-circles under his eyes are now gone, and his bright amethyst eyes are alight with anxiety. His bare feet tap nervously against the tiled ground before he growls softly in annoyance and yanks open the bathroom door, silently thanking the heavens that his mother and father are not there at the moment. He couldn't imagine the shocked looks he'd get from them and the beating afterwards for what he had done.

Cold air hit his exposed arms and legs and goose bumps rose over his tanned skin from the sudden invasion. His feet pad loudly as he enters his room and shut the door after, switching the lock.

It's quiet in here. Besides the curtain's blowing gently from the breeze flittering in from the open balcony door, everything is still and undisturbed.

He retreats slowly to his bed, pushing back and sinking into the comfort it brought. The linens had been changed; he'd done it himself. They smelt nice now.

But nothing else had changed-well, one could say, anyway. The only thing that had really changed was the mirror.

That morning, when he had awoken feeling a little startled, he had walked past it, catching his own reflection, and nearly gave himself a heart attack… So he removed it.

Now, it was sitting against the wall, facing away from him.

So now, not only did he have to deal with the guilt that his own actions had brought, the guilt that his parents were sure to make him feel, and the guilt of wanting to see Soubi again just so he could blame it all on him, but he also felt angry at himself that he couldn't even look at himself anymore. Not without seeing the empty space on his head where his innocent little cat ears had been the previous day.

It had been a terrible mistake on his part, and that mistake led to other mistakes-sometimes good ones-but mistakes all the less.

And still, he told himself that he knew the difference between right and wrong. It wasn't hard to convince himself that what he had allowed to happen only so many hours before had been utterly and completely, without any doubt, in his head, right.

And that was the cause for his stressful anxiety.

Like everyone else, he could just say that he hadn't meant for it to happen and that he had made a horrid mistake that he regret the moment it had been over; but that would be a lie.

He hadn't meant for it to happen; that was 100%. It wasn't like he had a whole plan mapped out in his head from the moment a certain blond poked his head in to visit. It had honestly been the last thing on his mind. But, that was only from the start.

As the day progresses, Ritsuka had found it hard to contain himself; both desire and blush. He had been flustered the whole entire day, and because of his awful ability to hide his emotions, Soubi caught on quietly. And of course, after one thing lead to another. Ritsuka found himself straddling the Sentouki, to tongue-tied to say much of anything because of the lips invading his own.

And he hadn't even bothered to stop it.

Soubi hadn't been there the next morning. Ritsuka woke up with a sore backside and an aching heart, soon after accompanied by a sense of guilt and a twinge of regret after glancing in the mirror. Soubi had sent him a text during the day, asking if he could visit the young Sacrifice. That had been a text that Ritsuka found himself dreading to answer.

So he hadn't. And he wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or not.

The young boy and sighed and stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. He was tired, but he was sure that sleep was definitely to going to come for a while. He was sure. And, because there was nothing else to do; he waited.

He wasn't sure how long he had exactly, but he waited and waited and waited, and just as he was about to give up and switch the light of, there was the sound of tapping, following by the quiet sound of fabric shifting to one side.

Ritsuka held his breath.

Finally.

There was a chuckle and the bed to his side dipped under the wait of a body. A small, uneven sigh left his lips as a hand touched his cheek, indicating that he was indeed awake.

Ritsuka let his hand slide until he had a firm grasp on his Sentouki's wrist, before opening his eyes to look up at him.

Soubi offered him a warm smile. Ritsuka's gaze immediately went to the Fighters lips, but he cursed himself mentally, and instead shifted his gaze to the blond locks that fell over Soubi's broad shoulders.

There was no words exchange. Ritsuka merely had nothing to say, and Soubi had too much on his mind to get a word out. The young boy sat up and immediately went for the blond's coat and scarf, and Soubi, smirking knowingly, shifted to help. The articles of clothing hit the ground, and Ritsuka leaned in to kiss him as Soubi's gaze drifted to where beautiful brown and fuzzy ears used to be.

The night before, when Ritsuka had been stumbling for affection and Soubi wished to retire to his own bed, the young boy had felt nervous and stupid and flustered, and, sitting the way his was now, in only a pair of boxer shorts and a tee shirt, he had felt way to under-dressed. Especially because of the activities they had been taking part in.

But this time, it was completely different.

And, perhaps that was a really stupid thing to point out, because, of course something as little as that wouldn't bother him now. Definitely not after three hours of vigorous exercise that Ritsuka was sure was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced and would ever experience ever again.

Even as he shifted, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull his lover closer and straddle his legs, Ritsuka felt all the small details that he had taken extra attention to memorize the night before, slip away from his head as he leant forward, deepening the kiss.

The blond's hands were already at his waist, messing with the hem of his one-size-to-big shirt as he planted soft kisses across his jaw, coming to rest on his ear for a second, tasting the shell lightly, and earning a shiver, before continuing on towards a collarbone, where there were several dark marks.

Ritsuka was shaking with anticipation. He felt the passion stir lightly as those fingers pushed up his shirt a little and started kneading the flesh on his ribs. Ritsuka buried his face into Soubi's shoulder, still shaking, still anxious, and only just starting to wonder what the heck he was doing.

After a while, and several more passionate kisses later, Soubi's hands were resting-almost possessively-on Ritsuka's hips, and Ritsuka's face was still buried in the cloth of his Fighters shirt, still shaking. Only, this time, he was sure it was for an entirely different reason.

The young boy pulled back a little and blinked, only just realising that all this shaking, as well as the tears that spilt down his cheeks, was all coming with the unsure feeling he had not to long ago in the shower.

Soubi frowned and looked at him. As soon as he realised the look on his Sacrifice's face, his expression grew worried.

"Ritsuka. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

The blond took Ritsuka's cheeks in his palms and massaged them with the pads of his thumb.

Ritsuka, almost taken aback by his words, smiled slightly and shook his head in a gesture to brush it of.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He was blushing furiously now from the embarrassment, and he refused to meet the blond's gaze. He tried to lean up to kiss Soubi again, but the Fighter leaned away from his touch and gave him that look; the one that told him that, no matter what, he was going to get his answer.

Ritsuka sighed heavily and braced his palms against the blond's chest, his gaze dropped. Whatever it was he said, he wasn't even sure he cared.

"Is this right? Is this-is what we do, right?"

He outright said it. He let no doubt get in his way. He ask a question, and yearned for the answer. He didn't want his anxiety to stop him.

The Sentouki stayed quiet for as little as sixteen seconds, before a slightly harsh grip grabbed his face, and teeth clinked together as the blond forcibly kissed him.

Ritsuka took the time to be shocked for a couple of seconds, before his lips began yielding to the sudden outburst of passion and slight arousal that fuelled his need to continue. He whimpered as Soubi traced his bottom lip was his tongue, and then plunged inside to taste, and Ritsuka did the same. Their tongues danced in fiery passion as Ritsuka buried his hands in soft locks and kissed him harder.

Soubi's kissed started to change again. Their lips parted, and the blond helped drag Ritsuka's shirt from his body, only to lean down and attach his teeth to the very first bit of skin he came into contact with.

Ritsuka's whimpers became more prominent as the kisses switched locations. His back hit the bed at the exact same time as Soubi took a tight, hard nipple in between his teeth and bit gently. Ritsuka mewled at the touch.

Soubi's tongue swiped over his heated flesh several more times, which had his beautiful Sacrifice shifting uncomfortable beneath him. The wet appendage never left skin as the blond took his other nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Ritsuka's grip tightened in his hair, and he cried out softly as Soubi bit him rather hard, before apologizing with soft lazy kisses back up to his lips. Ritsuka kissed him once more.

"I can't answer that, Ritsuka."

Soubi whispered softly in his ear. Momentarily, Ritsuka had no idea what he was talking about, and could only concentrate as the blond took his earlobe in between his lips and nibbled gently, all the while, sliding his hands down soft skin until it rested on the waistband of his boxers. Ritsuka's breath hitch, and he moaned rather loudly as his hips lifted, feeling Soubi's long fingers stroke him through the cloth of his bottoms.

Soubi watched him with interest. He liked how Ritsuka always bit his lip whenever Soubi teased, or how he whimpered softly to hold back the moans that were already starting to give way. The blond shifted of the bed for less than a second. He came around to stand at the end of the bed, and crawled in between Ritsuka's legs as he lifted them apart.

Above him, Ritsuka shot him an unsure glance, and Soubi brushed it of with a trusting smile and continued to stroke the obvious bulge that his small lover wasn't even bothering to hide. Soubi idly wondered what a big change it had been from last night, bit refuse to dwell on hours ago, when he had what he wanted right here, right now.

The blond increased the friction softly, before pulling back his hand and replacing it with his mouth, nipping at the waistband with his teeth.

"Ah-…oh-S-Soubi," Ritsuka whimpered quietly taking the blond by surprise. Soubi knew from their experience the night before, that Ritsuka wasn't the type to cry out his lovers' name during foreplay. It was rare for the brunette to do something like that. He usually kept quiet, except for all that whimpering and moaning and mewling that he did so often throughout it all.

Soubi nipped at the flesh of his lovers abdomen, feeling it shudder under his touch, before his fingers hooked into the waistband and rested there. His gaze fell upon the still panting and whimpering Ritsuka, and he knew that he didn't need to ask; Ritsuka wasn't going to stop him.

The Sentouki sat up a little, his fingers still hooked into the material as he started to slowly slide it down. Almost instantaneously, Ritsuka's hips lifted up a little, and he mewled as the silky material rubbed against him.

As the piece of clothing hit the floor, Soubi breathed out a sigh of his own. His erection twitched where it was pressed almost painfully up against his jeans. He took the hard flesh into his hand, hearing Ritsuka's fleeting moan. The pad of his thumb rubbed gently over the head, smearing the clear substance that leaked out. He felt his breath hitch as he stared down at the flesh in his hand, then back up to Ritsuka's face.

His eyes were clamped shut, and he was biting his lip to keep the cries at bay. Soubi couldn't help it; he didn't want to spook the young boy, but the blond couldn't just sit here anymore.

He leant forward carefully, slowly, until his breath fanned out over the hot skin and Ritsuka murmured something that he couldn't quite hear.

"AHH SOUBI!"

Ritsuka finally cried out, burying his hands into soft blond locks and holding on tight as Soubi leant down and engulfed the head of his weeping cock into his mouth and sucked gently. Soubi smiled at the sound.

He swirled his tongue around the slit, trying to take in the salty taste of his lover. He hummed, listening to Ritsuka's over-the-top outburst. Soubi kept his hands firmly on the brunette's hips as he kept trying to thrust upwards into the hot moisture.

"O-oh, Soubi. Oh god."

His fingers tightened around the strands of hair. Soubi bit down gently and bobbed his head up and down, smiling when Ritsuka's grip began pushing him down. He complied slowly, taking his time to engulf the whole of Ritsuka's-his gorgeous sexy lovers-cock, until his nose brush against dark silky hair.

By this time, the brunette was desperately trying to thrust up as hard as he could. His abdomen was nothing but a twist knots, and he felt like he was burning alive at the sensation. Soubi's talented tongue flickered back and forth, harder and harder, until Ritsuka was howling out desperate comments not to stop.

"Soubi…S-Soubi, p-please…I…I… Oh god, Soubi."

The blond could sense that it wouldn't last much longer. The brunette was leaking profusely, and Soubi wanted nothing more than to help his lover into completion.

He let one hand slide up his stomach and chest, before pinching a soft nipple between his hands and tugging harshly. Even though Ritsuka would never admit it, Soubi knew he liked it a little rough, and he was thankful for that. He bit down gently, head still bobbing up and down as the fingers in his hair tightened and a loud gasp sounded from above. That was his only warning.

"Ah-hah…SOUBI!"

Warmth filled his mouth and slid down his throat as he closed his eyes and swallowed his lovers essence. He had the taste of salt, and something else in his mouth, and he listened to Ritsuka's crazy whimpers as he came, thrusting up once more, before his fingers loosened and he sighed, shifting back into the bed.

The blond licked up as much of his lovers' essence as he could get, before he let the flesh slide from his mouth and kiss a soft path up to the brunette's jaw. Once there, he watched as Ritsuka tried to claim his breath back, and wipe the sweat from his forehead. Soubi smiled when bright eyes flickered open lazily.

The young boy had no idea what to say. When he looked down, the blond had a small smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He was momentarily stunned by the effects of his orgasm, and he closed his eyes again, retaliating lazily as lips pressed against his own. A tongue pried them open and he reeled away from the salty taste. Soubi laughed softly and leaned up to place a kiss on his forehead, before, shifting so he was lying at Ritsuka's side.

After that, there was nothing but silence.

Ritsuka couldn't believe how tired he now felt, but he still felt as if it was going to a while before he got back to sleep. Soubi caught hold of his hand, and Ritsuka squeezed it gently. No words were exchanged until the blond lay on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at the relaxed features of his exhausted lover.

"So?" Soubi asked casually, watching as Ritsuka looked up at him.

"So what?"

The Sentouki laughed and brought a hand up to kiss it. "Was that ok? Did it answer your question, Ritsuka? Did it feel 'right'?"

For a second, everything went blank as he stared up into melting honey eyes, and then realisation dawned on him and his eyes widened as a small smile flittered across his lips.

Soubi looked down at him, and then leaned down to whisper a small 'I love you' into his ear. Ritsuka sighed happily, before a look came into his eyes.

The blond moved back and gave him a little space as Ritsuka sat up and smirked at him, a light pink dusting his cheeks, before he pulled open the drawers beside the bed. Soubi's lips also turned up into a smirk.

Next thing he knew, his adorable little lover was straddling his hips, pressing into the hardness he found there, and placed a small tube beside his head.

His tongue darted out to lick at the blond's lips, before he smiled nervously and said:

"I'm not sure actually. Perhaps we should try again just in case."

THE END


End file.
